


End of the Line

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Durarara SH, Established Relationship, Graduation, M/M, Present Tense, Sad Mikado, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: “You only finish high school once, Mikado-senpai. Celebrate with us.”/ Sequel to Aftermath.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> They are actually over 18 (and not because of aging up, this just takes place so far into the SH timeline).
> 
> Also, obviously I don't know what will happen in SH before that time, so if it's something drastic, I guess it'll be a canon divergence fic in that regard.

It’s nearly midnight when Mikado opens the door to his apartment a lity to see Aoba’s flushed face.

“You’re underage, Aoba-kun,” Mikado says. The smell of alcohol on Aoba’s breath is apparent from the short distance.

“Screw that. Let us in.” Aoba shrugs.

“Us?” Mikado opens the door wider to see who else is there. That might have been a mistake, he thinks, when Aoba falls into his arms instantly, pushed on the back by Orihara Mairu who then holds the door open for her sister and what’s worse, Kotonami, who is just sixteen and unlike the other three still in his school uniform. Mikado really hopes the rest of them hasn’t gotten him drunk.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mikado protests and pushes Aoba away.

It’s graduation night and they must have been celebrating, Mikado thinks. He doesn’t see his high school graduation as a joyous occasion at all himself. He was once meant to finish high school at the same time as Masaomi and Anri but that didn’t work out on either count in the end. Masaomi dropped out in first grade. Anri already graduated a year ago while Mikado was repeating the year. Izaya isn’t around anymore to wait for him either, he thinks, and he feels ashamed he did. And while he at least finished school at the same time as Aoba, Mikado’s been doing his best to stay away from him the past few months and would have preferred for Aoba to get the hint already and not show up all of a sudden like that.

“But Ryuugamine-senpai, school’s over forever, it’s not like you’ll get in trouble for this,” Mairu says. Once inside the apartment and out of her shoes she retrieves a bottle from her bag. “A nice place you have here," she sounds cheerful. "Let’s have fun.”

It isn’t a nice place and Mikado decides not to thank her.

“Safe,” Kururi mutters to him.

“Kuocchi is the only one here who can get in trouble for this anymore,” Mairu snickers. “He shouldn’t have tagged along.”

“Don’t treat me like a kid,” Kotonami’s quick to protest while reaching for the bottle in Mairu’s hand, which she holds out of his reach.

“Now that we’ve all graduated and you’re only going to be a second-year what else do you expect us to do?” she asks. “Stop grabbing for that. I’m a responsible senior here.”

“Why did you come here?” Mikado asks, looking on as Aoba, the twins and Kotonami settle around the table in his room without being invited and take several more bottles out of their bags as if he wasn’t even there at all.

“Oh, we were drinking at my and Kuru-nee’s place all evening. Our parents and big brother are all away so we do whatever we want.” Mairu giggles. “But Aocchi here wanted to go and see if you were home, Mikado-senpai.”

“Lonely?” Kururi addresses Mikado seriously.

“You left right after the ceremony,” Aoba says. “And didn’t even text back.” It’s strangely apparent that he’s sulking when he’s drunk like that, Mikado observes. Or it’s the alcohol making him like this in the first place.

“I had something to do,” he explains offhandedly.

“With Sonohara-senpai?” Kotonami asks with a mean smile on his face, glancing at Aoba, looking for a reaction that isn't there.

“I’d appreciate it if you left," Mikado says. He watches disapprovingly as Mairu takes a swig from the bottle she’s brought. “I’m not into stuff like this.”

“You only finish high school once, Mikado-senpai,” she says. “Celebrate with us.”

“Right, you won’t even have a drink with your boyfriend?” Kotonami asks.

“Kuocchi’s so obnoxious.” Mairu sighs.

“I’ve seen him make out with Kuronuma in the library committee room, you know,” Kotonami says.

“Shut up, Kuon,” Aoba mutters.

“Oh, you never told us about that, Kuocchi,” Mairu complains.

“I got wary about telling anyone," Kotonami says. "Because someone beat me up in the street after I've seen that while wearing a mask.” He looks at Aoba expectantly. “I wonder what that could have been about.”

“Pretty much anything you do.” Aoba just shrugs.

Mikado’s sure that’s a copout. He heard about Kotonami getting beaten up back then from Yahiro and thought right away how Aoba must have been angry about the kind of rumors that have been circulating ever since. Mikado had arranged for them to spread himself for a reason but some time later he realized that had been a mistake. Just like so many other things.

“You’re not even denying you were making out with Mikado-senpai, Aocchi?” Mairu asks.

“My neighbors won’t appreciate noises at this hour,” Mikado speaks up, still standing by the front door and hoping they’ll all just go away and leave him alone. He's not happy about the direction this conversation is heading in at all.

Aoba’s moronic idea to come here and bring all that entourage with him is putting him in an increasingly awkward situation and he bites his lip not to start screaming.

“Sorry, we’ll be quiet,” Mairu whispers. “Quiet like Kuru-nee.” She giggles again. “So, are the rumors true after all, Aocchi? You and Mikado-senpai…”

“I’m not sure anymore,” Aoba says, sounding hurt and confused, which is not somethig Mikado would have ever expected.

Then he realizes how hot it is to see Aoba so unguarded for once. But Aoba’s also right. Mikado has been trying to stop seeing him and it has been the right thing to do.

“Oh, poor you.” Mairu wraps an arm around Aoba’s shoulders.

“Poor,” Kururi echoes and scoots closer to Aoba, too.

“So you’ve been practicing kissing with someone else but us, huh?” Mairu asks softly, leaning closer to Aoba. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

“You’re both drunk for real.” Kotonami snickers.by their side.

“Mikado-senpai is here and he’s not saying anything at all so that should be fine either way, right? Drunk or not,” Mairu says to no one in particular. She glances in Mikado's direction. Then she turns to look Aoba in the eye, pulls him closer and starts kissing him on the lips. That quickly leads to a kiss that’s open-mouthed and strangely heated considering these two aren’t even a couple as far as Mikado knows. And he realizes he’s seen Aoba kiss someone else like this before but never thought he’d see it ever again. And yet, Aoba is kissing Mairu the same way he used to kiss Izaya right in front of him, as if he had something to prove.

And it makes Mikado angry, and he doesn't like it at all.

“Kururi-senpai, you’re blushing,” Kotonami observes. He’s looking at Mairu and Aoba, obviously amused with the situation.

Mikado’s grateful he’s not looking at him. Because while Mairu isn’t Izaya, the way Aoba’s kissing her stirs in Mikado some feelings that are reminiscent of way too much for him to keep his cool anymore and he can feel the blush starting to color his cheeks. He vowed never to feel it all again but here it is. He’s both transfixed and jealous at the same time even though he knows he shouldn’t be. If Aoba likes Mairu now, so be it. Maybe this is how it all should really end, with Aoba with one of the twins and him with Anri. Everything forgotten, hidden and buried. Especially Izaya’s involvement.

Mairu finally breaks the kiss. She has to push Aoba away to stop him from kissing her again.

“Do you hope Kuru-nee will want an indirect kiss with me now, Aocchi?” she whispers with a smile, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Sure. Why not,” Aoba says in a such a way as if it all didn't mean anything and he was doing such things all the time.

Mikado thinks how that can't be true. Because Aoba was his for way too long for it to be.

“So that’s why the other guys in Blue Squares always say you’re a lucky bastard, Kuronuma-senpai,” Kotonami observes. “But, Mairu-senpai, maybe you want to kiss me now, for a change,” he offers with a brilliant smile.

“I don’t think it’s cool to kiss one's underclassmen,” Mairu says right away. “Unless they’re girls, of course.”

Even while listening in to their bickering Mikado realizes his legs start moving on their own and suddenly he’s sitting down at the table opposite Aoba and giving Kururi a look that stops her in her tracks before she can get any closer to him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes out of habit before leaning over the table and holding Aoba's gaze until he's close enough to kiss him on the lips.

He moves away immediately after their lips touch and sits back down. Aoba's eyes are wide and Mikado can feel how he's becoming ever more red and he pushes his glasses up his nose as an excuse to keep his hand in front of his face for a little while. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him now, too. And it feels exhilarating. Exciting, too, but he’s doing his best to squash these feelings. But the fact is that he's done with school and any rumors about this night that are going to spread at Raira won’t be his problem anymore. Still, part of him is glad they are going to be there thanks to Kotonami witnessing the whole thing.

Aoba doesn’t look impressed with what he's done at this point.

“What is your problem, senpai?” he asks with surprising anguish in his voice. “I like Kururi. And you’ve been avoiding me anyway.”

The resulting silence around the table is interrupted by Mairu speaking up.

“You look like you need it, Mikado-senpai.” She puts the bottle she’s been holding in her hand on the table in front of Mikado. “And me and you, we just had an indirect kiss,” she says light-heartedly.

The atmosphere doesn't become any less tense despite that. Mikado actually agrees with her about needing a drink and he grabs the bottle and drinks from it a bit. The foul taste in his mouth and the burn in his throat take his mind off things briefly but not for nearly long enough. Aoba’s looking at him with wide hurt eyes now and Mikado’s hand tightens around the bottle. He can feel himself becoming hard under the table. Apparently avoiding Aoba was one thing but having him right here, making out with someone else, is causing a part of Mikado to crave nothing more than to show him who he still belongs to so thoroughly he’s not going to be able to walk straight the next day.

“Will you all now fight over who gets to kiss Kuronuma?” Kotonami asks. “At least I’m not interested.”

“It’s not like that, Kuocchi. Can’t you see?” Mairu’s clearly exasperated at Kotonami’s words. “We’re leaving,” she declares then.

“Go,” Kururi agrees with her.

“You stay, Aocchi,” Mairu commands when Aoba starts getting up. “Kuocchi will walk us home, right?” she asks with a coy smile.

Then she ushers Kotonami out the front door before he can open his mouth again. Kururi follows the two of them and closes the door behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Mikado says once they’re gone, having no idea what else he can say.

“You already apologized once,” Aoba points out and looks at him expectantly.

“I know,” Mikado admits, doing his best to try to get a hold of himself. “Now that we finished school I think it would be for the best if we didn’t see each other anymore, Aoba-kun,” he says, hoping to make it clear enough.

“I thought so, too,” Aoba admits. “I don’t need the rumors about being somebody’s girlfriend, Mikado-senpai, and you’re not doing me any favors by spreading them, whatever you may have been thinking.”

“I thought it would be fine if the next time we met was at the coming of age ceremony. But it was you came here.”

“You kissed me.”

“I’m…”

“Give me a break, Mikado. I’m leaving, too.” Aoba gets up and heads to the door.

He’s a bit unsteady on his feet and Mikado’s not sure if he should let him go anywhere when he’s like that. It’s probably only a handy excuse though, he thinks, as his hand grabs the edge of Aoba’s coat.

“Stay,” Mikado says, holding tight onto the material in his hand.

“Fine,” Aoba agrees right away. “But I’m drunk, so it won’t mean anything anyway.”

“It was never supposed to mean anything,” Mikado says, looking down at the table.

“Tough luck, senpai.”

Mikado thinks how Aoba's right. Up to a point it might not have meant anything but they are well past that point now. And what it means is that what he's doing is a bad idea but it doesn't make it any easier to stop.

He stands up, looks Aoba in the eye and helps him get off his coat.

“You’re happy you kissed me in front of all of them, aren’t you?” Aoba asks. “It’s not something you should have done so it must have felt great to you.”

“You came here,” Mikado points out again.

“Because I’m not thinking straight at this point. And I felt sorry for you. All alone on a night like this. Where are your friends?”

For someone not thinking straight, Aoba is surprisingly eloquent. A lot of what he'd usually hide of himself lays bare though. And that's surprisingly fascinating.

“You know it’s complicated,” Mikado says.

“Pitiful is the word, senpai.” Aoba's eyes narrow.

“Why is your hair this long?” Mikado asks, eager to change the subject.

It's distracting how it’s framing Aoba’s face, longer than Mikado has ever seen it. He reaches out his hand and runs his fingers through it and Aoba lets him do that, but looks at him strangely.

“I didn’t realize it was like that,” he says. “Nobody cares.”

Mikado embraces him, enjoying how Aoba’s still somewhat smaller than him more than he cares to admit. Aoba goes slack in his hold like he never did before.

“Aoba-kun, do you never smile when you’re drunk?” Mikado asks, his hands moving down Aoba’s back.

Mikado moves away to look Aoba in the face and Aoba blushes under his gaze. That’s very strange and interesting, too, Mikado thinks.

“No, not if there’s no reason to, I guess,” Aoba answers.

Mikado thinks how Aoba spends his life wearing a carefully constructed mask. And how it’s so delightful to see it off for once. And how it’s actually affecting him so badly. He moves without much thinking, thrusting his erection into Aoba’s stomach.

“Do you want me to go get the futon?” he asks then, his hands moving down to Aoba's backside.

“I’ll be fine without it, senpai. I don’t think you want things to take so long.”

Not even this is accompanied with a smile, Mikado notes.

“Aoba-kun,” he speaks up.

“Yes?”

“I know this can’t go on. But I missed you,” Mikado admits in a sudden bout of sincerity before pressing his lips to Aoba’s to muffle any answer he might offer to that. It’s been months since he last kissed anyone, he realizes. It never worked out with Anri, no matter how many times he took her out on dates. But the passage of time hasn’t really changed anything. Aoba is still Aoba. He feels familiar. Though maybe he’s somewhat more pliable the way he is right now, Mikado notes, as he pushes Aoba down to the tatami mats on the floor. But that only makes it better.

Mikado removes his glasses and puts them away on the floor by their side. Then he leans down for another kiss. Aoba lets him undress him and doesn’t say anything anymore between kisses. His eyes are a bit unfocused and it takes some more time than usual to make him hard. His back arches up off the floor when Mikado starts sucking him and Mikado thinks how he missed that, too. Maybe more than he ever expected to miss such things.

“I thought you were in a hurry,” Aoba whispers through clenched teeth, his breath catching in his throat every time Mikado runs his tongue over the head of his cock. “I have to go home sometime, too, you know,” he forces out in the end.

Mikado doesn’t want any of that. Not this time around. He sucks Aoba’s cock deeper into his mouth and any further protests die in Aoba’s throat. Mikado's gag reflex kicks in but he works through it and starts moving his head up and down, taking Aoba's erection deeper and deeper until Aoba comes in his mouth with a muffled moan. He moves away then, spits out the sperm and saliva onto his hand and smears it over Aoba’s entrance.

“I always wanted to try if it’d work,” he says. It seems like as good time as any to try it, he thinks. He feels pretty indifferent about causing Aoba pain and maybe it'd even be dulled by him being drunk. But either way, Aoba never had trouble taking it, not from him and not from Izaya.

Aoba doesn’t protest. His body tenses around Mikado’s fingers with this kind of lubrication but he stays quiet. Mikado opens his pants and leans down to kiss him to distract him when he starts pushing inside him, the heat engulfing his cock feeling deceptively right, as if this was somehow meant to be. As if there is no stopping this from happening again and again whatever he chooses to do. Once he’s fully buried, Aoba’s legs close around him and things just click into place.

He starts moving a while later and the expression on Aoba’s face looks quite conflicted between pain and pleasure. Mikado likes it a lot. Aoba’s hands grip the shirt on his back so tightly Mikado's pretty sure he would have sunk his nails deep into his flesh if he wasn’t still wearing clothes.

“Did you do this with anyone else these past months, Aoba-kun?” He asks before realizing how it’s probably unnecessary for him to know the answer to this question, considering he was the one to push Aoba away.

“That’s for you to wonder, senpai,” Aoba says, looking him in the eye.

Mikado doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t want anyone getting close to Aoba, not yet, and maybe not ever, but he also can’t do anything about it if he chooses to leave him. And it’s maddening to realize that. And he chooses to just forget for the moment. That’s pretty easy to do after building a steady rhythm. Aoba starts making sweet little sounds and he probably doesn’t even realize how he’s looking, his pretty features contorted with pleasure. Mikado leans down to kiss him as he comes inside him and Aoba’s body spasms around his, his sperm staining Mikado's shirt on his stomach.

“I owe you an explanation,” Mikado says once he withdraws and lies down besides Aoba on the floor.

The light in the room has been on throughout it all and the lamp is blinding Mikado now.

“You think?” Aoba’s breathing is still ragged by his side.

Mikado turns to look on as Aoba sits up with a wince and reaches for his clothes immediately.

“Your brother came to talk to me, Aoba-kun,” Mikado says. He sits up, too, and puts his glasses back on.

“When?” Aoba blinks, his face in focus again.

“A few months ago. He said he heard about us. And that you…”

“You don’t have to repeat it to me,” Aoba sounds so angry all of a sudden, the deep-rooted hate oozing out of him.

“It was then that I understood that this really couldn’t go on,” Mikado says solemnly.

He vowed never to get involved with anything again after all. And Izumii Ran, who had given him the gun back then, is the person he shouldn’t get involved with again most of all. But any connection with Aoba was going to make Mikado of interest not only to Izumii but also all kinds of other people, he realized back then, since Aoba wasn't going to stop heading in a certain direction. This was only going to escalate as Aoba got closer to his goals. Mikado had already made a promise to himself and Kida to protect Anri with everything he had if the need arose but anything more than that seemed like a slippery slope leading him right where he should never go again.

“Because you got scared?” Aoba asks, still sounding angry.

“Because I resolved to living my life without getting involved with anything ever again, Aoba-kun. And also: you were right, you don’t need that either.”

“You know what I think about your resolutions…”

“Don’t.” Mikado shakes his head because he knows where this is going already.

“You’re just like Orihara," Aoba continues. "I wanted to see what the three of us could do together. But you both lacked balls to see it through.”

“That’s not it,” Mikado says softly.

“Then what is it?” Aoba gets up and starts putting his pants back on.

This argument has already happened, Mikado thinks, more than once. This is the moment when Aoba will call him a coward and go away. Mikado knows that already.

“You’re both fucking cowards," Aoba says. "Maybe that was precisely why you two got along so well.”

Mikado wants to protest but he doesn’t say anything in the end.

“Have fun sitting here all alone, Mikado.” Aoba finishes putting on his clothes, heads to the door, takes his shoes and leaves with that.

Once the door closes behind him, it's as if nobody came here in the first place at all, Mikado notes. And maybe it's better like this. 

But maybe it's not.

He gets up, puts his pants back on with trembling hands and follows Aoba out the door in the soiled shirt, not even caring if anybody sees him like that. Determination settles in his stomach.

Aoba is still descending down the stairs carefully, one by one, holding onto the railing. It’s easy enough to catch up to him.

“Aoba-kun,” Mikado speaks up and grabs his wrist once he's close enough.

“I don’t want you to apologize to me again,” Aoba says indifferently and tries to free himself from Mikado's hold.

“Move in with me,” Mikado says and looks him in the eye.

Aoba looks back at him as if Mikado has lost his mind, which Mikado admits to himself may actually be the case.

And then he smiles for the first time on that night.

Mikado lets go of his wrist then, expecting that smile to turn cruel, realizing how he probably let himself be deceived.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Aoba says after a moment of silence, his words stopping that train of thought.

Mikado's still not sure if he’s not walking into some kind of a trap Aoba’s set up, just like back when they met for the first time, but he realizes right away that it doesn’t even really matter anymore. In the end, the void Aoba leaves behind when he goes away is worse than anything being close to him may result in.

"Senpai," Aoba adds with a smile.


End file.
